mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kiddo-the-dragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to MarioMario54321 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mario In Black page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) I'm back from my vacation now. Lucariokiddo 15:17, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Trolololololololololo ...Whatever... Stupid trolls... Lucariokiddo 09:31, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Kiddo the Dragon! Emiga trooled my page! I just want him too pay. Camjosh9 (talk) 00:23, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I'll have a look in it whenever I'm free. Currently busy with school. Lucariokiddo (talk) 08:54, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I've requested a username change for Wikia. Because of this, if the change gets accepted, my account will appear blocked for a few minutes/hours/days. Sorry for the inconvenience. Lucariokiddo (talk) 17:30, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm back, everyone! The username change only took a few hours. I can't change it back anymore, but I don't even want to, so HA! Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 09:01, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't you be asleep by now? Maybe. I wish I COULD sleep during school. But it's daytime... Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 09:44, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I know you don't live in the United States. Because it's past midnight in the U.S. Then why in the world do you even ASK?!? Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 09:48, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Why does MarioMario54321 has to be mentioned on Mario's page article? For god's sake, Mario existed way before MM was even born!SupermariogIitchy4 (talk) 16:37, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, because this wiki is about his bloopers, for hamburger's sake (lol). Ok. A wiki for someone MIGHT be too much, but it's fun to have. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 16:39, September 21, 2012 (UTC) MM is a coward because he protected his page from people editing it. It's clear why he did that. The protection feature is meant to stop people from vandalizing someone. It can be set in 2 ways: 1: Preventing anonymous or new users from editing a page, and 2: Only letting admins edit it. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 16:44, September 21, 2012 (UTC) How the fuck did you edit a page 10 seconds later I've changed it? It's all about speed! (And checking the recent changes once in a few seconds, as if I'm waiting for a message. XD) Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 12:30, September 23, 2012 (UTC) dude stop editing my profile, thats called vandalizmKiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 11:34, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Right. How about YOU clearing out the pages? THAT'S vandalism! Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 11:36, September 24, 2012 (UTC) It's just so freaking annoying that you're like the only person that mess up everything I edited, I hope you die so you can never access the mm54321 wikiKiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 11:40, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Sometimes I WISH I could die by myself. I believe in reincarnation, and I have a good feeling about something I'not gonna tell you. Oh. And don't tell me what to do. I live by my own rules. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 11:43, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you not change the stuff I made? Please!Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 11:45, September 24, 2012 (UTC) DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 11:45, September 24, 2012 (UTC) All I'm asking you to do is to leave my edits alone! Nah. I'm so bored I'll just undo your damage to the wiki. :P Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 11:50, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Listen, if you're that bored, find something better to do like playing video games, reading books, a hobby, or just SOMETHING other than the wiki all the time!Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 14:04, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was roleplaying with my friend a while ago. But he's gone now. But I just thought about drawing something. :3 Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:06, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Why is there a need to mess up my edits? No one else is obsessed with changing my edits like you! You really have serious mental illness. I strongly advise you to lay off the wiki for a few days and go see a therapist. Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) Nope. I don't need to. Thing is: I've been asked to keep watch. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:14, September 24, 2012 (UTC) So who told you to keep a watch of the wiki like a freak? MarioMario54321? Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 14:18, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Not saying. None of your business. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:20, September 24, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE TELL ME! ITS NOT GOING TO HURT AT ALL! Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 16:29, September 24, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* Alright. It's MM. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 16:30, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Is the other Kiddo with the caps on The and Dragon bothering you? Is he a threat to the wiki? Yes. Aside from bothering me, he also continously removes all content from some pages. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 16:33, September 24, 2012 (UTC) WHY IS THERE HAVE TO BE A GUARD FOR THIS WIKI? ITS NOT FAIR! OTHER WIKI SITES DONT HAVE GUARDS LIKE THAT FREAK KIDDO-THE-DRAGON, WHO REVERTS EVERY 10 SECONDS! Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 17:25, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Now you made me crack up. XD Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:27, September 24, 2012 (UTC) If you become an admin, we're doomed How funny. I've already requested that to put an end to all the vandalism. Please don't become an admin I'm begging you Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 17:35, September 24, 2012 (UTC) One day, I will. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:36, September 24, 2012 (UTC) You blocked me from your own wiki site because you were scared that I was going to vandalize all your pages. Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 17:38, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm not scared. Thing is: Vandalism is not welcome there. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:39, September 24, 2012 (UTC) If it wasn't for your ass, most of the pages on this wiki would've been destroyed by now. I just hate it when you mess my plan up Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 17:41, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Why, thank you! Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:44, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Can I cut your 1 inch penis off? I would love to do that, not that I'm gay. Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 17:46, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Ha! Gayyyyyy! Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:47, September 24, 2012 (UTC) lol its strange how sometimes we argue, and we chit chat, and we talk wierd stuff to each other. we're kind of like frenemies (friends and enemies) Yeah. Kinda. :3 But just stop grossing me out. :S Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) See ya. I'm going offline dragon mode. Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 17:56, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Good. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:58, September 24, 2012 (UTC) why did you delete my comment? VideoGamesRock66 (talk) 15:07, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Because I don't like arguing... And I'm already feeling very annoyed right now about something that happened. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 15:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Like what? Someone putting random pages? VideoGamesRock66 (talk) 15:09, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Nope. Something in real life. I had to hurry to get on the bus, but my stupid classmates decided to block my way! But I still got on the bus... Just in time... Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 15:10, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's not necessarily bad, because even if you barely made it, you still made it. Now, if you missed the bus, that's an another story. VideoGamesRock66 (talk) 15:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, when I reached the bus stop, the bus came in around 15 seconds later. If I missed it. I would've had to wait 30 minutes. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 15:18, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Is MarioMario54321's brain Ok? Because lately, he's been acting kind of different. VideoGamesRock66 (talk) 16:37, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine. But don't get on my nerves please. Why wouldn't he be fine? As long as you don't get on his nerves, like he just told, he'll be fine. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:03, September 26, 2012 (UTC) That sure is A LOT of edits. over 500 edits since joining on May 22 2012? Did you vandalize pages or what? VideoGamesRock66 (talk) 13:52, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Nope. I did the excact opposite of vandalizing pages: Reverting the vandalism. But yeah. That's pretty much the reason why. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 13:53, September 27, 2012 (UTC) 18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC)VideoGamesRock66 (talk) 18:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ...Dafuq? Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 18:11, September 27, 2012 (UTC) When are the time when you AREN'T active on this wiki? It seems like you're active here all day and all night. Bored? Noooo... XD Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:41, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Wow, you're so bored that you're on the computer all the time and you don't have any friends or nothing offline to do, right? Nope. I'm playing Minecraft in the meantime. ^^ Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:59, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I wished that MarioMario54321 would've never hired you to be the "security guard" for this wiki Just wish on, then. :P Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 16:23, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you unblock me on DeviantART? My DeviantART username is the exact same here. I am not a troll. I was just asking you why do you hate Bieber. Please unblock. VideoGamesRock66 (talk) 17:05, September 29, 2012 (UTC) You also told me to stop acting like my dragon self. Listen up. I feel that way from the inside. That's just me. It may have some connection with my previous or next life. (Yes. I believe in reincarnation.) Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:09, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I apologize for saying you to stop acting like a dragon. Did you unblock me on dA yet? VideoGamesRock66 (talk) 17:25, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Gonna do that. Gimme a few minutes. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:30, September 29, 2012 (UTC) do you like hot spicy foods You bet I do. ^^ Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 18:13, September 29, 2012 (UTC) We have to prepare for the Emiga War! Camjosh9 (talk) 18:26, September 29, 2012 (UTC) are you able to eat the bhut jolokia pepper without giving up? (its one of the most hottest peppers on earth) @Camjosh9: Yeah. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 18:29, September 29, 2012 (UTC) @VideoGamesRock66: Never tried yet. XD Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 18:29, September 29, 2012 (UTC) do you hate waffles I like pancakes more. But syrup waffles are lovely. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 18:32, September 29, 2012 (UTC) what's the best city in the world in your opinion( i think NYC is best) I don't really know. NYC is pretty cool because of the beautiful skylines at night. But I also have a best friend who lives in Sydney. (I've never been to either of these cities, though...) Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 18:36, September 29, 2012 (UTC)